


One of Those Days

by evilkat



Series: The Arc of Days [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkat/pseuds/evilkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is having one those days and decides to share it with Trowa.  The story could be post- Endless Waltz or it could be AU, I’ll let you decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in a three part arc. I wrote this many years ago as entries in Shenlong's "Art of _" yearly contest. This was my entry for "The art of using sex toys."

It was one of _those_ days. Duo came to that realization sometime right after his morning break and before lunch. He had been working on the engine of a XX3-A passenger shuttle, trying to figure out what had been causing a power drain to the main operating systems, when the thought just popped into his head.

It was just a random thought, a stray memory really. Duo remembered the last time he and Trowa had gotten drunk. Not fall down, puke your guts out the next morning drunk, but drunk enough to lower some inhibitions and give the world that fuzzy edge that makes everything take on a surreal aura. They had met some friends at a bar after work for drinks one night. Nothing special, just a bit of after work stress relief. Three beers and two shots of Jagermeister later, they rambled out the door of the tavern and walked the four blocks to their apartment.

The walk proved to be an interesting one. The whole time they laughed and joked with each other, not quite noticing the way they leaned against one another or how an errant hand would brush across the other’s body. When they reached their apartment building, the buzz was still in high gear. Trowa caught Duo’s hand as he was about to take the first step up to their second floor apartment and spun him around. Using his height as an advantage he pressed the slightly shorter boy against the railing and captured his mouth in a sloppy yet highly passionate kiss. Duo moaned and ground his hips against Trowa’s in answer. “Want you so bad,” Trowa whispered into Duo’s ear. The two parted breathlessly and for a moment stared deeply into each other’s eyes. When Duo’s lips curved up in a mischievous little grin, Trowa grabbed him by the wrist and practically dragged him the rest of the way up the stairs.

Once inside their one bedroom apartment Duo and Trowa began to tear at each others clothing as their mouths met once again. It became a dominance battle as Trowa pressed Duo up against the living room wall, not caring if pictures were knocked askew. Duo retaliated by shoving Trowa backwards until he fell over the arm of the sofa and straddled his waist. Trowa acquiesced. It was always so much fun when Duo was the aggressor. 

Not wanting to take this too far in the living room, Duo grabbed Trowa by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. The bedroom, he suggested, would be more fun. So, the two headed into the bedroom, shedding clothing along the way. 

And fun it was.

 

The alcohol had reduced them to a state that bordered on primal. There were no soft touches or gentle caresses. The two lovers went back and forth, pushed and pulled, climbing higher and higher. Hands and mouths were everywhere: licking, sucking, biting. And when Duo finally found himself buried deep within Trowa, it was complete and utter euphoria. Their bodies slammed together with enough force to create solar systems. Oh, the sounds that Duo elicited from Trowa that night. The moans, the keening wails….

Duo felt a lightning bolt of pleasure surge down his spine and coalesce in his groin at the mere memory of that night. The aluminum socket wrench slipped from his fingers and hit the ground with a loud clatter. It was enough to jolt him from his thoughts and remind him that he was still at work. The rest of the day plodded along at a snail’s pace. Memories of that night kept creeping into his skull, driving him to distraction. 

When he was finally finished for the day, Duo left the hanger and headed for his car. He was still pretty worked up and hoped that Trowa would be receptive of a little attention. He drove the same route he always took to get home and found himself a little more frustrated than usual at the rush hour traffic. He glanced off to the left of the highway and saw a bright, hot pink neon sign flashing the words, “Adult Store.” He had passed this sign everyday for the past three years and never really gave it much thought. 

But today was not like every other day. 

Duo had enough sex on the brain to make him pull his car off the highway and slam into the parking lot. The large neon highway sign had proudly advertised that the adult store offered many different types of toys, vids, and novelties in a “well lit” environment. That suited Duo just fine, why would he want to a store that wasn’t well lit? He pulled his car into a parking space and got out. The sign over the door featured a scantly clad, large breasted woman in a hot-pink leather cat-suit complete with fuzzy cat ears on her head, leaning seductively against the printed name of the establishment: _The Pink Pussycat._ Duo chuckled to himself and pushed the door open and went inside.

The ride back to the apartment didn’t seem quite so bad now that he had purchased some items for tonight. What Duo had to do now was figure out a way to feel Trowa out and determine if he would be into some kinky sex. Their sex life was far from dull, but they had never ventured into the use of toys and he had to admit that he was unsure how his lover would react. Well, he wasn’t going to find out unless he asked. He pulled into his usual parking spot at their apartment building and carefully hid the bag of goodies inside his work duffle before getting out.

Trowa was lounging on the couch reading a book when Duo opened the door. He looked up from his novel and gave his lover an easy smile.

“Hey,” Duo said as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

“How was work?” Trowa asked as he dog-eared his page and set the book down on the coffee table.

“Long and boring, and did I mention looong?” Duo replied, stretching out that last word to illustrate his point as he stepped over to the couch to place a kiss on Trowa’s lips. “How about you?” he asked when they separated.

“I gave the kids a pop quiz today. They’ll probably hate me for the rest of the week,” 

“Nah, they won’t hate you. You’re their favorite math teacher. They love you,” Duo placed another kiss on Trowa’s forehead. Trowa smiled once again.

“Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes,” the auburn-haired man said as he rose from the couch.

“Good, that gives me time to take a quick shower.” Duo followed his lover into the kitchen and found that he couldn’t keep his eyes from watching Trowa’s muscular ass in the just-tight-enough blue jeans he was wearing. He shook his head to break himself from the hypnotic way Trowa’s hips swayed when he walked and detoured down the hall to the bathroom. 

Once inside the light blue-tiled room, he locked the door. He didn’t want Trowa accidentally walking in on him and ruining his surprise. He went over to the shower and turned the water on to let it warm up and then opened the cabinet under the sink to retrieve the attachable enema nozzle, only to find that it wasn’t there. Duo was positive that he had put it back there after the last time he used it. He looked around in the other cabinets but came up empty. He didn’t want to ask Trowa where it was because that would clue his lover into his surprise seduction. He was about to give up and forgo the deep cleansing when he saw the item in question hanging off the shower curtain rod, drying. Well, well…looks like Trowa might be having one of those days too.

After washing his body both inside and out, Duo reached into his duffle and pulled out one of the butt plugs he had purchased earlier. It was black and made of soft, flexible latex, tapered at the top then gradually increasing in girth until it was a rather sizable diameter and then decreased in size directly above the flat base. The plastic carton it was enclosed in displayed the name “Ass Annihilator” and Duo couldn’t help but smile at that. He ripped open the packaging and placed the garbage back into the bag so that he would not leave any evidence behind. Stepping back into the shower, he coated the plug with the lube that they kept stashed in the bathroom and slowly began to insert it into himself. The plug went in easily at first but Duo encountered some small resistance when he reached the widest part of the plug. It felt ten times wider then it looked. Allowing himself a moment to relax helped the muscles to loosen enough to let the rest of the plug in. Duo let out a small groan of pleasure as his anus locked around the bottom part of the plug. He stood there, gasping slightly at the sensations the plug was causing, with an erection forming. He dutifully ignored it and turned the water off and began to dry off. The plug made itself known as every movement he made caused it to press against his prostate. 

Duo strolled as casually as he could with a towel wrapped around his waist, to the bedroom. His body shuddered in delight as he pulled on a pair of sweats and a plain white T-shirt. The plug was making it very hard to perform the simplest of functions. He didn’t think he was going to be able to make it through dinner at this rate.

“What’s wrong?” Trowa asked as soon as he walked into the kitchen. “You look a little flushed.” Duo wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Uh, nothing's wrong. I guess I had the shower too hot,” he answered, hoping it was a good enough excuse. Trowa eyed him skeptically as he watched Duo sit down. Duo was eternally grateful when his lover turned back around to the stove and missed the shudder that overtook his body as the plug was pressed in farther as he settled his weight in the seat. Hit bit hard onto the knuckles of his hand to keep the groan from escaping this throat. 

The rest of dinner proved to be as tedious as work had been. Duo picked at his food, unable to eat, unable to do anything other then think about the piece of latex currently embedded in his ass. A light sheen of sweat had broken out on his forehead and he couldn’t keep his knee from bouncing in nervous energy. Trowa dropped his fork onto his plate with a loud clang.

“Duo, what the hell is the matter with you?” the green-eyed man asked in exasperation. “You’ve been fidgeting the entire time and you look like you have a fever. Your eyes are all glassy and your face is flushed. What’s going on?” Duo couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Nothing is wrong. In fact, something is very right.” The long haired man stood abruptly and walked around the table to straddle his lover in his chair.

“Duo? What are-” His lover was silenced as Duo closed his mouth over Trowa’s. The auburn-haired man made a muffled sound of protest that quickly turned into a throaty moan as his lover bit down softly on his tongue before sucking it into his own mouth. Duo reached up and cupped both hands under Trowa’s chin as he plundered his mouth. The plug pressed deliciously against his prostate, causing Duo to squirm and writhe in Trowa’s lap. 

“God…wanted you so bad all day…couldn’t concentrate at work,” Duo gasped as he licked and sucked at his lover’s neck. He ground his quickly hardening erection into Trowa’s tight stomach. 

“Oh…god…” Trowa whispered as Duo’s hand snuck under his shirt and rolled his nipple between his thumb and index finger. Trowa groaned again and his eyes fluttered shut. Duo closed his mouth over his lover’s in another sloppy, passionate kiss. Trowa pushed his weight forward to meet Duo halfway but when his hands reached around and cupped Duo’s ass cheeks, his fingers touched _something_ protruding from his lover’s anus.

“Duo?” Trowa questioned as he broke away from the kiss. 

“That’s a little surprise I picked up for you on my way home from work today,” Duo said as he ran his tongue seductively over Trowa’s bottom lip. 

“What is it?”

“Why don’t we go into the bedroom and find out?” Duo said as he stood and clasped Trowa’s hand and pulled him out of the chair.

Once inside their bedroom, Duo slowly pulled Trowa’s shirt over his head and helped the taller man out of his jeans. He couldn’t help the surprised gasp when he realized Trowa had been going commando.

“No underwear? Such a naughty boy,” Duo clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. The long-haired man took a few steps back from his lover and slowly pulled the T-shirt over his head to reveal his well-toned chest and pulled the loose-fitting sweats off as well. Duo crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees and looked over his shoulder. He could see Trowa standing there, gaping at him in astonishment.

“A…a butt plug?” Trowa asked as he moved to the side of the bed and ran his hand over Duo’s hip.

“Mmm…so you know about them. I wasn’t sure.”

“Yes, I do but I’ve never used one before. How does it feel?” Trowa asked as he bent down for closer inspection.

“Wonderful,” Duo groaned out. “I have one for you too, if you want to try.”

“Really? Uh, yeah…I guess I’m curious,” Trowa said as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. Duo quickly crawled over to the side of the bed and pulled the other plug out of his duffel bag. He held it up for Trowa to see and watched how the green eyes glazed over.

“That’s what’s inside you right now?” Trowa asked as he crawled onto the bed beside Duo. Duo nodded his head enthusiastically. Trowa groaned softly and had to press a hand to his erection at the wave of excitement that swept over him.

“Lay back on the bed, babe, and I’ll show you how much fun these little buggers are,” Duo said as he gently pressed his lover backwards. When Trowa was flat on his back, Duo once again straddled his hips and kissed him passionately. He used both of his hands to gently move Trowa’s arms above his head, all the while distracting him with his mouth as he snapped one end of a pair of hand cuffs around a slender wrist. Before Trowa realized what was happening Duo had the cuffs looped through the headboard and secured around the other wrist.

‘Duo, what the hell?” Trowa said, breaking away from the kiss and yanking on the cuffs. 

“I thought these might be fun. They’re cheap and would be easy to get out of, but I figured if we were going to try new things, we might as well go all the way. I’ll take them off if you don’t want to use them,” Duo said, unable to not sound a little disappointed at Trowa’s immediate reaction. 

“No…I think I’d like to try them out,” Trowa paused briefly and then flashed a naughty smile. “I’m all yours tonight. Do with me what you will.” Duo’s face brightened and he devoured his lover’s lips.

“Trust me, Tro you are not going to regret this.” 

Now that he had Trowa at his complete mercy, Duo began to lick a slippery, wet trail down his neck and chest. He paused to suckle on one of Trowa’s light brown nipples. His lover responded by arching gracefully at the sensations. _God damn,_ he thought, _Trowa has no idea how sexy he is._ He continued his journey down Trowa’s washboard stomach to tease his navel, which elicited a violent shudder from the man. Duo purposely avoided the straining erection and instead ran his tongue over the heavy sac just beneath it. Trowa groaned loudly at that. The green-eyed man screamed outright when Duo gently sucked a testicle into his mouth.

“Ughn…feels so good, Duo,” Trowa moaned. 

“Yeah? You like that, baby? Well, you’re gonna like this much better.” Duo sat up and reached for the lube and the butt plug. He urged Trowa to open his legs wider and rotate his hips up so that he could have better access. That was the best part of having an ex-acrobat for a lover. Trowa was practically doing a split while lying on his back. Duo knelt back down between those muscular thighs and circled his tongue around the tight pucker that was now wondrously exposed. Trowa’s legs quivered. Duo opened the tube of lubricant and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and swirled them around Trowa’s opening. When he felt the muscles relax, he slipped a finger in.

“Yes,” Trowa hissed between clenched teeth.

“That’s it, relax, open up for me,” Duo cooed to his lover. He removed his finger and spread a liberal amount of lube on the plug and pressed the tapered tip against Trowa’s opening. He didn’t worry about not giving Trowa ample preparation as the tip of the plug was about the same width as his finger. As long as he went slowly there shouldn’t be a problem. He began to apply pressure as the tip of the plug began to disappear. Trowa groaned deep in the back of his throat as his body took the intruder in. Duo paused to give Trowa a moment when he started to breech the widest part of the plug and then began to back off a little before pushing in deeper.

“Ahhh!” Trowa wailed, back arching off the bed, as his body accepted the entire plug with a small series of pleasure-filled convulsions.

“Easy, babe,” Duo said softly as he stroked Trowa’s cock to draw his attention away from the large object currently pressing inside him. “How does it feel?” 

Trowa’s eyes were nearly black as the pupils swallowed the entire green iris in his euphoria. “Good…so fucking good,” he managed shakily. 

Duo smiled at his lover’s loss of control. “Well, then I guess we’ll just have to step things up a notch,” he said with a cocky grin. He bent over and deep-throated Trowa’s cock in one motion.

“Holy fuck!” Trowa screamed as Duo began to work his mouth up and down the heated length. 

Duo shifted so that his ass was facing Trowa and reached back and began to pull the plug slowly out of himself. He glanced at his lover and saw that his eyes were fixated on what he was doing. Once the plug was out, Duo slowly pushed it back in. He let Trowa’s cock slip out of his mouth as his body shook with pleasure as the plug hit his prostate each time. He kept repeating this process until he could stand it no longer. He grabbed the lube and quickly slicked Trowa’s weeping erection before he straddled his lover’s thin waist and impaled himself. The two men hollered in unison.

“God, Duo you feel so good…yes, ride me,” Trowa moaned as he bent his knees to give himself more leverage to pound into Duo’s sweet ass. “So fucking hot…that’s it baby…oh, oh, god.”

The stream of profanities issuing from Trowa’s mouth served to turn Duo on that much more. To see his lover come this undone nearly ended it all right there for him, but he managed to hold back. He leaned forward and grabbed the headboard just above Trowa’s cuffed hands. Trowa stared up at him, panting and grunting with each thrust into Duo. Duo used the headboard to press himself back to meet every one of Trowa’s upward thrusts with a downward thrust of his own. Duo closed his eyes as the sensation of Trowa’s cock battering against his innermost pleasure spot was reaching its peak.

“Tro, I’m gonna come,” Duo gasped out.

“Yes, fucking come for me,” Trowa spat back, thrusting harder. Duo leaned down further so that their foreheads touched, his whole body trembling from the approach of the impending orgasm. Then suddenly his entire body reared up and his back arched severely. Duo reached between his legs and pumped his own cock once, twice, and then ejaculated all over Trowa’s chest with a ragged scream. Trowa was about five strokes behind Duo before he emptied himself as deep as he could inside his lover with a loud shout. 

Duo collapsed onto Trowa’s chest, not caring if he was lying in his own leavings. The only thing on his mind was how fantastic that had just been.

“Damn, where did you say you bought these things?” Trowa asked between pants.

“A place called The Pink Pussycat.”

“Good, because tomorrow you’re going there on your way home and buying the place out.” The two shared a loving kiss and Duo settled his head back down on Trowa’s chest. Exhaustion and the after sex mind-fuck were quickly drawing him down into sleep. 

“Duo?” Trowa’s voice cut through some of the sleepy haze in Duo’s brain.

“Yeah?”

“Think you can undo the handcuffs for me? My arms are falling asleep.” Duo gave his lover a cheeky grin and reached up to undo the cuffs. The two shared another kiss, this time much slower and loving. Yes, another trip to _The Pink Pussycat_ was definitely in order. Duo recalled a set of anal beads that were the size of a golf balls. Those might be fun, he thought as he drifted off to sleep with a huge grin on his face. 

 

-End-


End file.
